O melhor natal de todos
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Aquele seria o melhor Natal da vida de Hinata..." Segundo dia do Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics! Fic escrita em parceria com a minha Best "Tabata Hyuuga".


Naruto não me pertence, e até parece que eu vou ganhar algum lucro (Money) com essa fic!

**

* * *

O Melhor Natal de todos**

A neve ainda caia quando Hinata saiu de casa. Embora muitas pessoas preferissem ficar no calor e aconchego e suas casas, Hinata sempre preferiu dar um volta envolvida por aquele ar gélido com lindos flocos de neve, que enfeitavam naturalmente Konoha. E ainda mais a neve era uma ótima desculpa para ficar nos braços de seu namorado. Corando com esse pensamente, Hinata vê um lindo Louro de olhos azuis acenando para ela sentado em frente a uma cafeteria. Ao acenar de volta para ele, Hinata deu um leve e simpático sorriso, e quando se deu conta o louro já tinha a agarrado pela cintura e a girado pelo ar. Assim, que parou de girar, Hinata abraçou o rapaz pelo pescoço e o beijou. Colando o nariz dele contra o nariz dela.

- Você demorou. Eu já estava ficando preocupado. – Disse Naruto baixinho no ouvido dela assim que se separaram.

- Demorei a convencer meu pai a me deixar sair.

Logo, apos o casal se largou e entraram de mão dadas na cafeteria. Faltavam só duas semanas para o natal e por isso a cafeteria estava lotada daquelas luzinhas e enfeites natalinos. Naruto e Hinata se sentaaram em uma mesa no canto, onde teriam mais privacidade. E olhando ao redor, ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata:

-Esse vai ser nosso primeiro natal juntos, não é?

-É sim. Você está pensando em fazer algo?

- Não sei. Mas acho que vou fazer uma missão. – Falou Naruto. Ao ouvir aquilo, Hinata suspirou e desolada.

- Algum problema, Hina-Chan? – Perguntou Naruto preocupado

- É que você quase nunca tem tempo pra nós. Você sempre tem uma missão. Até no seu próprio aniversário! Eu e os outros fizemos uma festa uma festa e logo depois você teve de ir! Eu sinto sua falta e são muitos raros os momentos que passamos juntos!- Falou Hinata à beira do choro.

- Sei como você está se sentindo, Hinata, e acredite eu sinto o eu estou quase me tornando Hokage e a Tsunade está me mandando para todas essas missões diplomáticas chatas em outros países, mas eu odeio essas missões tanto quanto você. – Disse ele fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

-E eu odeio mais que os dois juntos!

Quem falou isso foi a rosado que chegava de mãos dadas com seu namorado Sasuke Uchiha. Eles haviam decidido se encontrar na mesma cafeteria por caso... E foram se juntar aos dois.

- Faz semanas que eu não vejo você Naruto. Sabe isso é mesmo estranho para alguém que te via quase todos os dia! E, olha só agora, a gente finalmente se encontra e você já vem falando sobre outra missão? Ainda no Natal? Fala sério, Naruto. Você não deve se lembrar nem da última vez que saímos juntos! – Bronqueava a Rosada.

Naruto parou um minuto e largou a mão de Hinata e pôs ela em seu queixo. Até que declarou:

- Acho que foi daquela vez... Não, não eram vocês. Ah claro, foi aquele dia que eu e o Sasuke batemos uma bolinha com os outros! – Falou e sorridente e aliviado por ter conseguido se lembrar.

- E você sabe que dia foi esse? – Perguntou Sakura. Agora ela tinha pegado ele.

- Hum... Domigo?

- Não ô lesado. Foi o dia do seu aniversário, animal. – Falou Sasuke finalmente abrindo a boca.

- É e você teve de sair tão depressa que nem deu tempo pra você assoprar as velinhas. – Falou Hinata com lágrimas brotando nos olhos e com sua vozinha tímida.

- Calma aí, gente! – Tentou se defender Naruto. – Vocês falam como se eu gostasse disso!

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio. Era uma situação, um tanto, desconfortável para todos ali. E Naruto foi o primeiro a falar:

- Olha só, pessoal. Não é que eu não goste de passar o tempo com vocês é só que eu estou meio apertado agora. Veja só pelo o que estou passando: Daqui a pouco vou me tornar Hokage! É normal que a Tsunade fique me mandando em todas essas missões diplomáticas para que as pessoas se acostumem. Além disso tenho de conhecer todos os outros Kages e aqueles políticos chatos. Você realmente acham que eu prefiro isso à passar o meu tempo com vocês?

- Nós entendemos, querido. É só que... É tão errado querer passar um pouco mais de tempo com quem se ama? – Falou Hinata

- Foi mal aí pessoal, é só que... É muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. É demais para minha cabeça. – Falou Naruto

- Toma cuidado Hinata, não cabe muita coisa lá dentro. Daqui à pouco vai acabar explodindo. – Todos riram da piada de Sasuke, que foi ótimo para quebrar a tenção entre eles.

- É mesmo, Naruto. Você está quase se tornando Hokage devíamos ter apoiar mais do que temos! – Disse Sakura

- Não. Eu que tenho me distanciado demais de todos vocês. E eu acabei de tomar uma decisão! – Falou Naruto. – Eu não vou para aquela missão!

- Tem certeza disso, Naruto? – Perguntou Preocupada Hinata.

- Claro que sim. É só falar com a vovó Tsunade mais tarde.

- Aí! Obrigado Naruto. – Falando isso Hinata se atirou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Naruto

- E para comemorar a próxima rodada de café é por minha conta! – Disse Sasuke.

"Falar é fácil." Foi o que ele pensou ao se despedir da namorada e dos amigos. Agora, que estava indo para o escritório da Hokage, isso parecia que não iria dar certo. Pedir uma folga de natal com uma missão arranjada? Aquela velha ranzinza da Tsunade não ia gostar nada daquela história. Ela iria arrancar o coro de Naruto!

- Com licença, vovó. – Disse Naruto enquanto abria a porta. – Posso entrar?

- Claro que sim. E, Naruto, que parte de "não me chame de vovó" você não entende? – Perguntou Tsunade enquanto examinava algum documento.

- Olha só, Tsunade. – E com isso Tsunade tirou os olhos do papel. Quando Naruto a chamava pelo nome era porque era realmente sério! – Eu queria passar o natal aqui! Então será que você podia cancelar aquele encontro com aquele lorde Feudal?

- Mas por que isso agora, Naruto?

- Por que eu tenho estado muito tempo fora da vila, e meus amigos e a Hinata já estão começando a sentir minha falta!

-Bom acho que tem razão...

- Então quer dizer que eu posso ter minha folga.

- Bem... Tudo bem, afinal aquele Lorde Feudal é um pé no saco mesmo.

- Valeu, vovó! Você é a melhor, vou correndo contar aos outros! – Agradeceu sorridente Naruto e voando para fora daquele escritório com medo que ela mudasse de ideia.

-Eu sei, Naruto, eu sei. – E Tsunade voltou para seu documento.

_Alguns dias depois_

- E aí, Hinata? Tudo pronto para festa? – Perguntou Sakura

-Falta pouco, mas já tá quase tudo pronto. – Disse Hinata alegremente

- Hum, tô vendo um sorriso bobo que não cabe nesse rosto. Você está morrendo de felicidade por causa do Naruto, não é? – Falou Sakura com olhar malicioso

-Sim! Ele tá fazendo de tudo para me ajudar à organização da festa! Ele até fez sozinho a decoração da festa. – Falou Hinata sorrindo

- Ele e os clones dele, certo? – Falou Sakura olhando a decoração envolta do salão. – Por falar nisso, já comprou o presente dele?

- Claro que sim! Chegou hoje mesmo. Só falta fazer o embrulho.

- Uau! Que linda! É para ele usar quando se tornar Hogake? – Falou Sakura olhando o presente

- É sim. Você acha que vai ficar bom?

- Se vai ficar bom? Vai ficar ótimo! Onde você conseguiu?

- Mandei fazer! Queria que fosse algo que só ele tivesse.

- Vai ficar muito Bom! E o que você acha que ele vai dar para você?

- Não sei, mas deve ser bem especial!

As duas amigas riram e continuaram arrumar a festa.

_No apartamento de Naruto ( Dia de Natal )_

- Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem comigo! Como assim não está pronto!? Não!? E estão por que não entregam logo? O quê? Que Droga! Não da pra ir agora! Tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. Ah, tem outro prazo. O quê? Tá me sacaneando cara?É claro que nåo pode ser agora, animal! Quer saber, eu vou dar um pulinho aí agora! Até mais. – E assim, Naruto desligou o teefone.

- Droga! Vou me atrasar muito para a festa da Hinata! Ela vai arrancar meu coro! Só espero que valha a pena...

- O que quê você espera que valha a pena? – Perguntou Sasuke surgindo de repente na janela.

-Sasuke! – Gritou assustado – Você nunca ouviu falar de uma coisinha bem legal chamada "porta"?

- Já ouvi falar sim, Naruto. Não sou tapado que nem você e descobri isso semana passada! Mas, aí, qual é o rolo?

- É que o presente da Hinata ainda não está pronto? Não e pior ainda, vou ter de ir lá buscar. – Falou Naruto ranzinza.

- Ainda não? Mas eles vão terminar em tempo?

- Vão ter.

- Mas, espera um pouco. Isso não fica do outro lado da cidade?

- Fica.

- Cara. A Hinata vai te matar, se você se atrazar.

- Você acha que eu não sei? Cara, eu estou Mortinho da Silva. Cara, você acha que pode me ajudar?

- Te ajudar como? Por que olha se eu me atrasar, a Sakura me mata!

- Não, não é isso. Eu tenho de ir lá pegar o anel, só preciso que você enrole eles um pouco. Invente uma história, mas sem dar bandeira sobre o que eu estou tramando, OK?

- OK.

- Valeu mesmo cara. – Falou Naruto saindo pela a porta. – Ah, e lembra o Shikamaru de não deixar aquela linguaruda que ele chama de namorada, Ino, dar com a língua nos dentes! Tchau! – E ele foi embora.

"Esse Naruto me mete em cada uma..." Pensou Sasuke vendo o amigo se afastando.

_Na festa_

- Cadê o Naruto que não chega? – Perguntou Hinata aflita.

- Calma, Hinata. Sasuke, pra onde ele falou que ia mesmo.

- Ele falou que tinha de resolver um negocinho com a Tsunade antes de vir pra cá. – Mentiu Sasuke e pelo jeito muito bem. – Algo sobre o País da Terra, eu acho...

- Viu Hinata. Logo, Logo, ele vai estar aqui. Paciência, amiga.

- Obrigada, Sakura. Você é uma amigona.

- De nada, querida. Agora vai lá no banheiro um minuto lavar esse rostinho lindo. Tudo bem? – Ofereceu a rosada empurrando a amiga para o banheiro. E se virou para o namorado. – Sasuke! Por que ele está demorando tanto, os outros estão ficando impacientes e Hinata está ficando aflita.

- Calma aí, Florzinha. Eu falei com ele. Ele já vai chegar aqui. Vai lá acalmar, Hinata. Eu vou tentar falar com o Naruto de novo.E tenta controlar o pessoal também.

"Por que tudo sempre sobra pra mim?" Se perguntava Sakura por dentro.

Mas esse logo, demorou horas e horas para chegar. Ninguém agüentou esperar, para o desespero de Hinata. Não dava mais. Até Sakura e Sasuke já tinham ido embora. Chorando, Hinata começou as coisas e já ia embora quando o atrasadinho chegou:

-Oi, minha princesa! Feliz Natal! – Disse Naruto tentando abraçar Hinata, que esquivou.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Hinata friamente

- Desculpa, amor. Eu tive um probleminha e...

- Mas é exatamente esse o problema! Você sempre tem um probleminha aqui, uma coisinha para resolver ali. Isso é um saco! Já estou de saco cheio de você arruinar mais uma festa.

- Mas Hinata...

- Sem mais Naruto, não tenho mais paciência para isso.- Falando isso ela se levantou para ir embora, mas Naruto a deteve pelo braço.

- Hinata, é só um minuto. Tudo que eu te peço. Me deixa te explicar.

- Só um minuto.

- Ta bom... – Falou Naruto – Hinata, eu sempre fui desleixado. E ainda agora que eu estou prestes a virar Hogake, as coisas estão simplesmente uma loucura! Eu não esperava que fosse tão difícil. E eu ganho muitas novas responsabilidades e essas responsabilidades tomam quase meu tempo inteiro. Mas, mesmo com tantas responsabilidades eu quero assumir uma nova. – Ao falar isso Naruto se pôs de joelhos – Eu quero criar uma família Hinata! Eu sei que eu sou irresponsável, bobo e atrapalhado, mas eu te amo Hinata. – Ele pega uma caixinha do bolso, a abre e revela a aliança. – Hinata eu agüentaria passar o resto da minha vida sem o titulo de Hogake, mas eu não agüentaria passar minha vida inteira sem você! Hinata, você quer se casar comigo?

- Naruto, eu... – Hinata tentava falar, mas não conseguia conter as lágrimas. – Sim! Eu também te amo Naruto! Sim! Sim! – E os noivos se beijaram.

- Viva os Noivos!!!! – Foi a gritaria que cortou o beijo entre eles. E de repente todos os amigos que "Tinham ido embora" estavam ali parados na frente deles gritando.

- Vocês estavam aí o tempo todo? – Perguntou surpresa Hinata.

- É, nós só demos uma saidinha, porque o Naruto precisava de um pouco de privacidade. – Se explicou Sakura.

Todos sorriam um para os outros aquele era um momento muito alegre e feliz, ninguém conseguia dar palavras para aquela felicidade. Bem, na verdade, Ino sempre tinha palavras para tudo não é:

- Ei pessoal, eu sei que essa baboseira romântica está linda e coisa e tal... Mas isso aqui é uma festa! Então vamos nos divertir!!!!!! – E antes de que a musica voltasse a tocar tudo que foi ouvido foi um suspiro do Nara.

Depois daquilo a festa correu normalmente. E, alem disso, Naruto adorou o presente que Hinata deu para ele: Um capa, quase igual à de seu pai, mas uma única igual a ele! E, enquanto dançava com Naruto, Hinata sabia que memso com todos os natais que ela viveria, aquele sempre seria o melhor natal de sua vida!

* * *

**Bem, está aqui minha fic do dia 2 do meu Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics!!!!**

**Essa Fic foi escrita com a parceria da minha Best "Tabata Hyuuga".**

**Achei tão fofinha...**

**Por favor acompanhem o resto do meu Calendári de Adventos de Fanfics **_(Eu realmente estou presisando de uma abreviação para isso!)_** no meu Profile!!!  
**

**Se tiverem alguma ideia de fic Natalina e quiser que eu escreva, é só mandar que talvez eu consiga escrever para você!!  
**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh*  
**

Ps: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
